Ronnie Anne x Shy Male Reader
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: You are in middle school your the most cutest boy in your grade when one day you have a crush on tomboy Ronnie Anne
1. Chapter 1

It's very stereotypical how a sensitive girl to be defended by a strong guy with girls being

girly girls & boys loving dirt & all but what if it was the other way around does god forbid

it no cause it does't know matter if your very shy emotional & cute or cool hardcore or

tough. I live here in the big city in Michigan I am in sixth grade I'm like

the most cutest boy in my school as girls think but they don't know that I'm very shy

around crowds & strangers alike the other boys would tease or pick on me probably

because they're jealous. I have short hair with my side bang covering my right eye

like to wear cartoon/anime shirts Shoes & Tight pants everything was as it had

been for me most days until I met my first crush Ronnie Anne Santiago A Mexican

american preteen with a pony tail wearing purple shoes & socks & a yellow hoodie

with the name of her hometown on it who her Close Friend give to her one day.

it was early in the morning I was still sleeping until my older brother whose room is

next to mine comes in. Hey Wake up kiddo he said opening & closing my exposed eye

Oh man we better get ready I said yeah my bro replied with us guys we had to lock

good for our peers Uh huh I agreed after getting dressed & ready heads downstairs

where his Mom a housewife & Professional Baker is making breakfast & Dad a Animator

of hands draw kids action adventure shows watching a episode of Captain Planet on his

smart phone Morning Dad & Mom Um Dad why are you watching Captain Planet?

Well you see little guy he stated it's part of a assignment our crew is working on to bring

back 90s nostalgia again so kids these days would experience what adult like your mom

& enjoy from our childhood That's right she said cause your father & I being the quirky

couple that we were would like to see how people like that now of days view on pop

culture. with all of us being done with breakfast my brother drives me to school in his

car Upon stepping out saying bye for today on the steps of the school entrance that said

Griffin Middle School was the girl I had been telling you about talking to her three friends

with their skate boards as I blush in pink after class I walk my locker where two big guys

with freckles stare at me with grins Well If it isn't mr Cutey pie with his dorky clothes &

pretty boy face one shouted Oh great I sign you guys again just give me a break please

Uh Uh Little prince the other disagreed you may have good looks but one thing you'll

never have is confidence. I start to tear up after such hateful words until Ronnie Anne

came by knocking them out cold with one punch which causes Than I run outside

crying to the side of the stair way covering my eyes You Ok little guy Ronnie Anne said

moving my hands away from my eyes You lock really upset why don't I take you back

inside alright with my cheeks blushing a brighter pink as her tough hand is on my

shoulder.

 **Note This wrote this cause I feel at times if Ronnie Anne would feel Compterble**

 **with lincoln having feelings for another boy who is very in love with her.**


	2. Chapter 2 On My Way Home

School was now over so I did't have to worry about more bullies it was very

sweet of Ronnie Anne to defend me walking me back inside afterwards. I walked

all the way home this time which is not very far away at our front lone was my brother

walking to me messing my hair than taking in the house which my mom was standing

there worry about me Sweety I just got of the phone with the principal she yelled saying

that a girl your age Beat up some guys who were harassing you Yes mom it's true I

replied cause the truth is I been getting it a lot for apparently for my good looks & it's

making it even harder cause I'm the cutest boy in my grade that's very shy it's like

everyone else is so jealous Well I'm glad you realize that dear she said with a smile but

you should let them know that your not some stuck up pretty boy who knows they could

learn a thing or two from you Your right thanks mom I love you so much. I hug her with

a bigger smile on your face Two Days later it was friday school was almost over in a hour

when those two guys from the other day show up with bruises on their eyes & lips at first

I though they were going to hit me until they offer to fist bump me which I did

Look big guy one said you see after Ronnie Anne beat the crap out of us she explain

everything so we ended up telling our friends & classmates so us 7th & 6th grade guys

would like some advice on getting girls WOW I replied as your eyes sparkle with

excitement I don't think any guy in this school has showed me much appreciation before

hey the other said how about After school you along with our friends get some frozen

yogurt. A day later I was in my living room listening to fall out boy when I notice my dad

getting the door when it ringed Oh hey he shouted you most be the girl He was telling us

about come on in As it turns out Ronnie Anne showed up to my house who she told her

mom that she wanted get to know me & my family as her new friend considering how

nice & brave of her to talk to me Nice living room she said maybe even better than mine

Hey there little guy nice to see ya & your name is?

I told her my first & last one so why do you want to know me better after that one day

I Don't know she sign I mean your the hottest guy in my grade but you're very

shy oh plus when I found out the other guys were teasing you for your looks it would be

great if they know you a lot better than I now do. So after she met my mom & brother I

show her my room where my walls were covered in posters of emo pop & punk pop

artists & bands wow she said with excitement you have a unique taste in music especially

for Avril Lavigne & Lli Pump my personal favorite artists Thanks I replied my brother

listens to this sometimes Also. I than show her my band with a black pink & red color

palette as se than notice something very girly in one of my piles oh wow she sneakered

a bit hello Kitty plushies well yeah I giggle in embarrassment that's so dorky it's kinda

pretty cool she winked sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting To Know Her Better

It's been about a few weeks since we met Ronnie Anne at times was seen most as a

tough girl but even the toughest people have a soft lovable side like a big stuffed teddy

bear. It was lunch time at school as I am sitting with some new friends I made last & this

week being a good boy has it's qualities such as teaching others how to talk to girls

cause I love being me & I would't want to be like anyone but myself it's good that I

got family & friends plus Ronnie to understand as she look over asking if she can sit with

us as replied of course you can after all your my best friend that's a girl. We finish up

eating as the bell rings it was time for english for that class today we are watching a

movie entitled Enchanted based on several fairy tales about princesses where a girl

from a animated world ends up in New York City learning to not need a prince to solve

all her problems so it got me thinking how can I handle my own without that of Ronnie

Anne as she looks at me across from my desk blushing with hearts In her eyes I knew

she likes me but I had ask myself do I truly like her back as you know more than a friend

. One evening we were walking to her apartment for to study so I got to meet her family

along with her family from her mom's side bobby who was the brother was pretty cool

messing up my hair as we got straight to do so Pretty small room I said thanks pal she

replied you know it's funny cause at first I was like jealous of your room compared to my

own but it's pretty interesting how even the not so popular kids have all the great stuff

So I was about to ask remember the moral we're learning in that movie at school yeah

why she also asked look I know I do appear to be a little timid at times but I'm starting

to realize now with all the potential increasing I'm feeling a lot better in a way Look she

said now that you think about it there's more to me too like helping out my family

with certain things like cooking walking the dog & babysitting so in reality I just love

taking care of others I mean I may seem aggressive & tough but it Does not even matter

as long as people know the real me & how everyone getting to know the real you I crawl

closer touching her hands smiling & looking at her with sparkling eyes of Joy she got

creep out than so did I as we turned a way from each other at the moment She/He is so

sweet we both said looking down with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4 Being Brave

It's been almost two mouths since i met the toughest girl in school who befriended

me in the nicest way ever during that one night at her home studying as i got closer

to her eyes nearly putting my head on her chest there had to have had been some

click the both of us knew we have. I was laying in bed against my soft big pillow listening

to music on my phone with headphones on when Ronnie Anne sends me a text saying

her ex By the name of Lincoln Loud was visiting i know it has't been that long seen

we got to know one of the other but if she were to introduce me to him i feel so nervous

i swatting like a human water fountain. as i was still relaxing my big bro walks in noticing

my blink facial expression hey you ok he asked yeah whatever i'm fine i answer sarcastic

ally than has a seat on the bed next to where my legs were hey he replied seen when do

shy boys get smart with their elders even though I'm like 15 1/2 sorry man i apologized

Ronnie text me that her Ex is coming to town & i'm kinda nervous to meet him well he

subjected if he's gotten use to her new friends i'm sure she'll get use to even the closest

ones & that means you tough guy he said tapping on my nose so i knew i was going to

be fine after all i did promise to mature a bit. Two days later on a sunny weekend afterno

on i was hanging with Ronnie Anne & her friends who i met two weeks ago we were just

chilling on the steps & sidewalk when a large vintage looking van shows up coming out

of it was a tall blonde hair teenage girl & her white haired only brother of 9 younger

sisters the boy started to wave at us than give a confused look at me of course & begins

to start walking over sups lame o Ronnie said playfully punching his arm hey now that

your here there's someone i like you to meet she introduces her friend know as lincoln

to me stairing for a moment as he notices my natural flawless baby face as i than shake

his hand nice to meet you he said almost like he was about to drool for a second for some

reason making Link seem like the one who was not confident than heading out to the ar

cade for some fun & games.


	5. Chapter 5 A Fun Day With The Ex

Today is going to be fun now that I am hanging with Ronnie's friends becoming some

what of a popular 6th grader with tons of friends i now have cause pretty much my

my brother & secretly my stuff animals were the only things i got. Lincoln loud seem like

a nice guy & i mean he definitely stand out from most kids with his slightly buzzard

appearance it's like me & him have something in common. At the arcade i started to have

a blast with everyone Ronnie was freaking doing great on those light gun & beat em up

type games as me & lincoln just stair at her with our faces blushing thinking yeah that

my girl than awkwardly look away for a moment once we all were done with that the

pizzeria was on the next floor of the mall as we head there for lunch. as i was than

eating i ask hey lincoln so how long have you & Ronnie Anne known each other which

he replies well i mean when her brother & my sister started dating first she say bobby

had a nice little sister years later i met Ronnie Anne in fourth grade than in filth grade

i found out she was bobby's sister so you have known here for almost a little while huh

Uh huh i say i swear i just believe my life has gotten better because of her Aw really

she said sweetly i never even though that in my life a friend would think that thanks

little man she grabs my head giving me a noogie as i laugh with joy after that day was

over my brother drop Ronnie home as i walk her to the front we tell each other how great

of a person we have been close to each other's face as me & her close our eyes for what

was about to be our first kiss hmm we both said facing away giggling see ya at school

as i fast walk to the car with my bro asking hey man you alright yeah yeah yeah i said

three times asking him politely to drive me home at once.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rumors Are True

It's nearly been almost a whole semester & year of my brand new status

as somewhat a popular kid as two more mouths had past alot of the 7th graders

told me i might be remember by my peers & classmates as a legend. Ronnie Anne

i be a huge part of my life & help me make a difference against gender stereotypes last

night i had the blast of my life learning alot more about my girlfriend or no just a girl that

's only a friend to be clear however that end of the evening was even more magical as i

a shy soft alternative kinda kid had my very first kiss with none other than RONNIE HERS

ELF! right there on her own port like is she literally my girlfriend now did we just confess

each other's feelings the day her ex had come to visit. I was at school one monday

morning naturally just walking in the hallways until lots of people more stared at than

ever whispering one to the other I just hope I'm not back to a zero again when those two

bully turned best buds came up hey kid one said is it really true what's true i ask that you

& Ronnie Anne are a thing now they tell me that i did still had a close relationship with

that girl one of Seymour's gym classmates said Ronnie left something until he spotted

that very moment we did it So is it the other ask well i replied no no or at least i

probably do but seriously NO!. After i started to walk away angry at Seymour i aciddental

ly bump into Ronnie Anne as if we were about to smooch again Oh Oh hey there she

greeted while blushing than we went to talk in private she said she's been doing some

thinking that we had known each other for a long time since that very day beside the

steps cheering me up i love you she whispered i never though in my entire life i would

make such a interesting boy again & i want us to be more than just closed best friends

she wraps her arms around my waist as her forehead touches mine with me tearing up

first as she than does the same as of now we are offcially a couple. about two weeks later

me & Ronnie are walking around my neighborhood holding hands as her friends & my

entire classmates were supported of our relationship we than sit on a bench hey listen

she said i just want to said never in my life have i met such a sweet polite boy if i haven't

saw those two guys bully you we won't have met which why i want to give you something

she opens her blue backpack revealing a similar hoodie to her own but purple saying she

wants me to wear it as if we were now becoming a matchy matchy couple however that

was't the case as it seem this would be a once in a while thing both wearing hoodies of

different colors she puts it on me with my head slowly reaching the neckline with my hair

now a little messy than laying each's over's heads on one of the other as i now found the

love of my life.

 **Just wanted to let yall know that i'll been doing at least two more chapters if**

 **you though this story was already over so yeah im glad yall really like it maybe**

 **was of my best works yet**


	7. Chapter 7 Summer of Love

It was the last day of school today the bell had ringed excusing everybody including

me my classmates & my presumed one true love. Ronnie Anne has made me a better

person than i use to be this summer i have plan for my friends to hang out in my back

yard pool on the weekends sounds fun right it is with me & my gf getting our tan on

i can imagine & it may sound too soon but when we enter high school by softmore year

i wish we could be voted most popular couple i don't really care if we were't we'll feel

most popular to our peers. After enjoying the first week of summer friday afternoon My m

om was setting up the pool it was a huge deplatible one that covered one corner of the

backyard meanwhile i was laying on the living room couch playing video games on my

phone when Ronnie Anne texted me saying that she might be a little late cause she was

taking her dog to the vet which i respone saying it was fine with me. A day later around

1:30 pm i begin to wait near the door for my guest Seymour & the others arrive first

excited to get wet in the sun than came a couple of my classmates as well from english

& math i was very patient at first knowing my girlfriend would still be here but a hour

had fast as everyone started to get in until she finally arrive in a purple & yellow two

piece swim suite with me nearly drooling however luckily she did not notice afterwards

we arrive in the backyard a little bigger than the front with my mom's garden on one side

as i begin to do a canon ball Ronnie suggested that we hold hand doing it together which

we did than splashing her friends afterwards. This summer had been great next year was

a fresh new start for me as i now would have the confidence to not have someone else

fight my battles thanks to the one girl would be there for me still.


	8. Chapter 8 7th Grade

who cares about gender stereotypes girly girls & butchy men cause we now live in a

world where men & women can do anything be anything at first i was't very manly

enough now i feel that i can still have a soft side & standup for others Ronnie Annie

was a example of a tomboy however girls sometimes can be both they can love sports

& video games while loving stuff animals & wearing skirts especially over jeans or shorts.

7th grade had started on the first day back in late angust i walk in the front of the school

where i was greeted by my now four friends i would't get to see Ronnie Anne that often

cause of the different schedules we had but at least we will now that we're dating &

getting older i'll be 13th in october which i will soon develop puberty overall life was &

is at least now still great.


End file.
